


Breeding

by jubjub



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjub/pseuds/jubjub
Summary: A program was introduced to increase the population,Anya is alpha, Ravens an Omega.





	Breeding

There are 6 Family compounds, and in each Alphas, Betas and Omegas raised in one of the 6 compounds until coming of age, usually around 10-13, where Betas are removed and raised entirely separately as "Educators", and the Alphas and Omegas are then separated and are taught very differently. Since the taking over of "Rarushka" a government group who campaigned for re-breeding programs that have progressively gotten more extreme.

Its been three generations since they implemented the "Separated Education" program, which meant Alphas are raised together and taught by Male Betas, and Omegas are taught by Female Betas, the laws changed which meant Alphas and Omegas were by law meant to mate, meaning that two omegas or two alphas are strictly prohibited, and to do this Education Program without encouraging Alphas or Omegas to fall for others of their the same status Rarushka takes note of behaviors, pheromones, and DNA base differences and mutations to ensure the production of healthy offspring and pair up Alphas and Omegas, this can take up to 3 years, or just one before the partners are ascribed.

All Alphas and Omegas are allowed to be told the name of their partner at 16, and once both are 18, they're moved to the breeding program, which is essentially a hotel with pheromone escape prevention walls.

Once the omega is pregnant they're moved to the family compound of the Alpha and raise pups till their pups also have a coming of age. However due to there being an increase in healthy offspring and larger litters of pups, which were at 80% of litters being only one pup in the last generation, and is now becoming 2 or 3 pups being that percentage, almost, there are more protests on the education program, and the suggestion that the pups should be able to see their siblings and family members who´re of different status.

Anya is a proud Alpha and is rated highly on the Valuation Score, hitting a good 96, which is an honour to any Alpha, an average rating is around 40-60, and anything over 70 is classed as impressive, so Anya was very proud of herself and her status, her rating also granted her some favouritism from her Beta teacher Mr.Kane, who she had finally convinced to tell her extra information on her mate,

"Kane, all I know is that she´s becoming of mating age tomorrow, I would like just one more thing,"

"You know her name, don´t you? or did you forget?"

"Kane, I want to know her score."

"..Anya you know I can't tell you that,"

Kane looked mischievous in the way he said it, so she knew she didn't even need to respond, just throw a grin his way and lean in, and she was right, he started again with a "Shes pretty impressive too, she scored a 58."

For a moment Anya's face dropped, "A what?"

"Fifty-eight i said."

"That's not impressive. Not in the slightest."

"Anya you´re not realizing, that means she may be a little bossy, y´ know, tameable."

His chuckle told her that was fun, or something he liked in an Omega, but that went against all she´d been taught, "I don't want my mate to be hard work. She's supposed to be a mate."

"You´re right, might be a challenge, but you´ll be rated. Your high score means you´re a valuable alpha, if her submission Valuation score increases, you´ll be put back into the breeding program, just like your Father, who bore you and another impressive alpha, shes only just turned 18."

"Yes, I've heard of Lexa. Her mother had a higher Valuation score for her submissiveness than mine, if I remember correctly."

"Yes, we aren't sure if that's why her score is lower than yours, but she also displays some worrying perspectives on Omegas."

"Oh?"

"Yes, that of equality and whatnot."

"And w-"

Just then a beeping rang through the hallway speakers, "Bedtime young Alpha, you´ll need the energy for tomorrow!" Kane said with a wink, "But really, don't worry, you´ll do well and your Omega is beautiful."

"Thank you Mr.Kane. Goodnight" Anya said wearily, _a beautiful omega with a low score, I hope we produce alphas._

 

Anyas Omega is 18 today, two years younger than herself, and she is finally on the Bus to the breeding program. Omegas always arrive first so that their pheromones can settle, so when Anya gets there her mate will already be there. _A challenging Omega, how worrying-_

"Hello, is your name Anya?" Her thoughts didn't last long because she was interrupted by someone who looks mildly like her father, and it didn't take long till she could smell the similarity,

"Lexa?"

"Aha! I knew you smelled like father, wow, cool I get to meet you before having pups."

"Uh, yes. Very." Anya paused, the smell was horrific. The bus was full of horny, pheromone secreting alphas, and the smell of siblings is even worse, like a natural repellent, "Lexa."

"Yes, Anya??" Lexa asked, sounding excited, shes just like a pup.

"You smell. Could we sit away from each other?"

"Oh! Right, of course, sorry." Anya almost felt bad when the young alpha started smelling her pits as she walked further down the bus, chatting with other alphas on her way, shes probably nervous, poor thing. She´s had no time to mature due to her Omega being the same age as her.

Luckily, no seats are directly next to each other, due to the rising hormones and likely  displays of testosterone that occur, causing fights, so Anya didn't have to talk to the large stressed out alpha who took the nearest seat that was almost causing her to also stress out.

When the Bus stopped, they were one by one each guided by female betas through the Breeding hotel. When Anya reached the door, the nervous female beta took a key to unlock the door,

  
"w-we have to lock the doors for a week at least."

The stutter made Anya smirk, _she isn't even in the program_ "Are you scared?"

The woman glanced at Anya, almost a look of hate came over her, "I'm not allowed to talk about it"

just before she returned to unlocking the door her hands stopped and Anya almost thought the woman shuddered "Sometimes the Omegas don't come out the same. And I love this Omega the way she is."

The words took a moment to settle in Anya's mind, is she referring to Alphas forcing themselves on the Omega? Wait, did she say "Love?"

"As a friend. Not as a mate." she tutted as her hand began to turn again, now hearing the click of the lock, Anya almost froze when the door opened and the smell came. She had been told of Omegas smelling good, and that they encouraged all sorts of reactions, but her only reference was the calm of her mother and this was anything but calming, she almost felt her entire lower stomach tense.

Anya entered, chin high and tried to secrete calming pheromones, just as told in her training but it was certainly difficult when she saw the Omega, she was, indeed, beautiful. She was napping under the bedsheets, still sleeping. The beta female finally sighed and closed the door, shortly after, Anya heard the click of the lock and felt a little more relaxed.

There's a bathroom, a table, and a slot in the door for foods. A bed. An Omega. I suppose I'm exhausted also...

Anya strode to the bed, and confidently laid on the other side, shuffling under the covers.

  
...

 

"Good morning Anya."

Anya tightened her eyes sleepily "Shi-Oh, uhm" Anya quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes as she remembered where she was

The Omega laughed gently and smiled "What a scary alpha you are."

Anya grunted and laid back down "I don't need to scare people to be an Alpha."

"No, this was much better." Raven smiled, but Anya simply looked at her and huffed, "So we should get to know each other if you aren't in the mood for more physical things, Alpha Lazy." Raven winked

"..Ask away Omega."

"Call me Raven...Can I ask your score, I'm average, so I've wondered what they´d give me."

"I'm in the 90s, Omega."

"Use my name-WAIT!" Raven almost shrieked, "YOU´RE IN THE WHAT? THAT'S UNHEARD OF."

"Yes, very rare." Anya said with false wonder, "I'm probably going to be a Re-Breeder."

"Oh, so I'm like the test run? How charming."

Anya actually snorted. Maybe Omegas aren't as simple as she´s been told.

"When´s your heat due?"

Raven paused and her smile faltered, which didn't go unnoticed by Anya "Soon."

Anya knew that although it's her job to breed, and that she knows that she's been taught that Omegas beg for it, and that they need her to breed them, something felt wrong. She was definitely attracted to this omega, she hadn't bothered to get out of bed because she knew she had morning wood that was larger than it should be because of the smell, and that the smell the omega was producing suggested she felt the same, but the falter in the Omegas smile made her uncomfortable.

"Do not worry, Raven," she spoke before closing her eyes again and willing herself to clear her  
mind once more.

Raven smiled and laid back down too, "You said Raven." she whispered,

Anya couldn't help but chuckle.

  
Before long the hatch for food opened, and finally, Anya was calm enough to rise and sit at the table "Oh right, this is breakfast I guess," Raven said and Anya nodded, just looking at her, "Guess I´ll get the food?"

"Yes."

As Raven placed the food down and sat, she furrowed her brows, "I think, my heat will be here by the morning, usually it would be in a few days but, this is my first time around an alpha so-"

Anya just continued eating, watching Raven intently. "This food is good."

"Anya I'm not sure if its the time to speak of meat."

"Well, what else would I say, I'm controlling my pheromones to the best of my ability."

"I can tell. That's why I'm worried."

"Oh?"

"Do you not know of the Alpha frenzy? Anya, really?"

"Alpha frenzy? There's no such thing. We are attracted to our Omegas, and Omegas beg us to mate them." Raven looked as though she were going to laugh, which almost insulted Anya until

"Anya that's only partially true... Alphas are greatly affected, and apparently, lose control also."

"I'm no such Alpha."

"All Alphas exper-"

"Omega. Let me eat." Anya commanded, and although she was just speaking how she was meant to, her gut twisted in an awful way when Ravens brows creased and a faint frown settled on her lips.

_shes just an omega. she doesn't know._

After a moment, Anya sighed, "Raven if I experience such lack of control, I´ll enter the bathroom. I promise."

And at Raven's smile, Anya was suddenly conflicted. _What the fuck Anya. Act like an Alpha._

 

.

.  
After eating the second meal of the day, and their final meal, they had turned to a fun question game that Raven apparently played with any new acquaintances "Ok my turn, favourite colour"

"Hm, Green. You?" And just before Raven could answer, a knock came,

"Oh, I'll get it," Raven left the table and opened the hatch, "Oh! Clarke, what the fuck aha!  
What´re you doing out?"

"Raven don't freak out too much," Clarke said while laughing,

"Clarke what the fuck ahha! You escaped?"

"No no, my alpha was incredible I wouldn't run away even if someone left the door open and gave me a map."

"Ooh, la la!"

"What about you Rae? Are they asleep, deaf, or just quiet?" Clarke chuckled quietly, though Anya still heard it,

"Shes decent, a little bit of a stereotype though."

"Excuse me, Raven, I can hear you."

"I know Alpha," Raven turned back and winked "So Clarke tell me what the hell you´re doing then?"

"I'm attending an offspring test, already. My Mother made orders for me to "receive special care"."

"Wow, tell Abbey I need me some of that!-WAIT OFFSPRING TEST!"

"Yeah, I was in heat when I arrived and me and my mate were good matches, and when I gave my report this morning I couldn't just....not mention that we ´successfully mated´like 3 times."

As Raven whooped and hollered things about being an aunt Anya couldn't help but notice the other omegas smell.

Why does that omega smell fami-

oh dear. Lexa...

"..Raven let the omega be on her way."

"Oh yes yes sure Alpha sure. Bye, Clarke! Can't wait to see mini Clarkie!"

"Bye Rae, love you."

As the hatch closed, Anya quickly walked over to the bed, "Why did she say that?"

"Hm?"

"That she loves you."

"Oh! Uh, I guess Omegas do that.."

"And do betas?"

"Hm, the ones I know do."

"Odd." Anya furrowed her brow, she was certainly feeling ´jealous´, or maybe just uncomfortable, "Love is for mates."

"Well, that's an opinion." Raven smiled, walking over to join her on the bed, but stopping just in front of Anya, "Love is for lots of things."

Anya felt the tensing of her lower regions once again, and noticed her pheromones becoming more bestial, she raised her hands and gripped Raven's wrists, "Sit." she said, pulling Raven towards her, who quickly placed her knees on either side of Anya and sat on her lap, blushing furiously. "I didn't like it. When she said that." Anya spoke quietly,

"Wh- It doesnt...mean the same.." and as Anya slowly moved her hands to Raven's hips, Raven's breath sped up,

"Would it be wrong to kiss you?" Anya asked, smirking at the similar change in Ravens smell

Without saying anything, Raven smiled with her and leaned in, placing her hands on Anya's face, though they had just eaten, the kiss was hungry, Anya's body responding to the smells and the tenting of her clothing caused a mild irritation that was only distracted by the soft lips on hers, and as they gently separated Raven exhaled a shaky breathe that caused the tent of her sweats to rise and become a massive, visible discomfort.

Raven didn't open her eyes, she just leaned in, moving her arms around Anya's neck and resting her head on Anya's shoulder, "Raven, I think we should go to bed.."

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"Sorry."

Raven sighed and stood from Anya's embrace, avoiding eye contact with Anya's trousers. "I should sleep in the bathroom"

"Raven." Anya said seriously, "I won't hurt you. Sleep in the bed."

Raven looked conflicted, and started walking to the bathroom, looked back and laughed "Don't look so sad, I'm just going to brush my teeth, come on."

Anya huffed and walked to the bathroom behind Raven.

 

====================

 

Anya´s body was already visibly covered in goosebumps, the culprit of the low thrumming in her groin that almost felt painful was soon found when Anya breathed in the strong, exhilaratingly dirty smell of ravens sweat and..heat.

Raven was still sleeping, though, uncomfortably, her body jittering and turning in a way that made Anya remember how nightmares might make a person move, and when Raven's eyes opened and grew wide, Anya felt her heart stop, her body felt weird, disgusting.

Raven sat up quickly, looking scared, and Anya just sighed a breath through her nose, "Raven, when they bring the breakfast, pass it through the bathroom."

Raven just nodded silently as Anya walked into the room and shut the door.

What the actual fuck. Anya stood motionless in the bathroom, unable to think, until after an unknown amount of time her brains short-circuiting was interrupted.

"Anya,"

Anya stopped herself from even turning, and almost growled: "..What?"

"Anya come out."

Anya paused, almost laughing at how much more of an Omega she was acting in her heat "Raven you understand what you're asking?"

"Didn't you say you wouldn't hurt me?"

Anya closed her eyes again, smiling slightly "Of course,"

"Anya I can tell you thought that was a joke but I'm serious"

"Raven. If I come out we will likely mate."

"And if I want that?"

Anya felt her throat rumble at the words and almost turned until she heard the door open, and the smell was back, the hairs on the nape of her neck stood and she felt herself harden at a dizzying speed "..Raven.",

"Anya please," she grabbed at Anya's sleeve, "I know what I said before, about being worried, but right now, I'm at the beginning of my heat, the most we will be in control, and I´d rather  
that we start now.."

Anya shook from the thought of Raven's smell having even more of an effect on her, and Raven tugged her sleeve, turning Anya around and pressing against her, "Just mate me alpha." and suddenly Anya felt the last of her self control just seep out of her as she lifted Raven off her feet,

"Raven i'm so fucking hard.." placing Raven down on the bed and lying over her, "Just give me a  
second to calm down"

Raven chuckled and started stroking Anya's head, "You can't be that bad," her other hand roaming over Anyas stomach "show me what you got," smirking, Raven ran her hands down into her trousers and gently settled over her boxers, and Anya heard the breath get caught in Raven's throat, "Wow. that's..really different from...the pictures in class."

"I suppose it is," she said, not even sure if she had answered or said it in her head, feeling her hips instinctively jut into Raven's palm.

"..I'm already wet," Raven whispered

"I can smell that," she responded, trying to stop herself from jutting into Raven's palm any more, "Let me see yours," Anya said, getting onto her knees and kneeling over Raven, which made her twitch as she looked down at Raven, who looked intensely more sexy below her, gripping her own trousers and underwear and pulling them down, watching Raven blush and glance down at her

"Anya you, you're large.."

"..Let me see you," Anya reached down and gripped at the waistband of Ravens jeans, roughly tugged it and just looked at Raven's underwear,

"Any-aah.." Raven moaned as Anya held her thumb down over Raven's underwear and pushed it down into her folds, and watching the way the cloth dampened under her pressure.

"You´re so wet." Anya smirked, "I could just fuck you right now.."

Raven didn't say anything, just closed her eyes and hummed, Anya faintly acknowledged the musty smell that she was producing and the pulsing of her flesh, so she leaned down and kissed the wet patch of Raven's underwear, listening to the sound of whining as she started to press her tongue down and licking, and when she looked up at Raven she saw her cover her face and quickly stopped

"Anya plea-"  
  
Anya grabbed Raven's wrists and pinned them down at each side of her head, leaned down and kissed her, feeling a little dirty from the animalistic response, and another wave of pleasure when she felt  
Raven tugged her wrists a little and couldn't move them, God Anya, get a grip.. but suddenly a massive jolt in her guts made her realize Raven was suddenly exponentially more aroused, her smell, her wetness, and her eyes, shifting around and glazed over.

"You like that?"

"Anya don't ask something like that.."

Anya felt her hand raise and lightly clap against Raven cheek, not enough to move her head, but to test, and was only given the same response, meaning Raven likes it rough. Anya gently glided her hand from Raven's cheek to grip her chin. "What do you want, Raven. Tell me."

Raven's ears burned a bright pink at the request "Anya...Just fuck me."

"Okay."

Anya slid her hand down, over her neck and the sensation of her swallowing and further down to cover her breasts warmly and rub, still holding Ravens one wrist to the bed while she gasps when Anya rubs more roughly, finally pinching before letting go and ripping Raven's underwear off her, "Sorry.", leaning down and kissing Raven's neck, slowly going up across her jaw and to her lips, grabbing her member and lining it up with Raven's entrance, whispering against Raven's lips "You ready?"

"Yes, yes go please.." she whined,

Anya pushed in slowly and buried herself deep into the omega, "Oh fuck," Anya groaned, "that's so tight-" she paused despite her urges, and after a moment, started shallowly thrusting, encouraged by the moans of the omega taking her hands off Raven's wrist and gripping under her hips to pull her into a perfect position that caused Raven's muscles to tighten around her, and continued at the spot, holding Raven up with one arm and gently exploring her shape with the other, grazing from her hips across her ribcage, under her breasts, through the valley between them, across her collar, the dip in her neck.. unmarked and virgin, down back through her middle and down to her lower abs, that just barely clenched under her fingertips till Raven's body spasmed underneath her.

The primal excitement she felt looking at this omega, writhing and clenching, suddenly made her feel as though they hadn't done anything at all, she was still rock hard.

"Get on your knees, omega."

Raven panted and laughed quietly "Are you always...so energetic" she took a moment to breathe and turned onto her knees, Anya commandingly pushes her knees further apart and runs her hands again over Raven's body, making the omega moan gently when a sharp slap lands on her ass, and softly runs down her spine, pushing her lightly into the mattress when it stops between her shoulder blades, then gripping around the back of her neck, the sight already making Anya feel a gush of heat in her stomach.

Shifting herself once more, she pushes her tip into Raven, keeping her one hand around Raven's neck, feeling Ravens pulse speed up. This time though, Anya just rammed her entire thing into her, enjoying the slap of flesh sound out, fascinated by the intense tightening of Raven's cunt around her, making it harder to move she leaned down over the omega and whispered into her ear "You like that, don't you? being treated like a whore?" and as the air blew over Raven's ear, she felt the pulse further quicken and her phallus being gripped harder, encouraging her to start the motions of pistoning, hard, into the omega. Ragged breathes left Raven as she answered with whimpers of approval, her body being pushed into the mattress with each powerful thrust, spreading Raven out and hitting a spot that makes Ravens hips buck and encourages Anya to slap her ass once more, watching as the blood rushes and marks where her hands were, somehow the mark makes Anya feel proud, Raven reaches up to grip a pillow and moan into it, her other hand resting against the mattress and gripping weakly at the sheets, Anya slows her pace and uses her free hand  
to grip Ravens, holding her in a way Anya hopes is comforting. Her strokes increase in power and Anya feels the jerking of her hips become more erratic as she feels a knot form in the base of her cock, and she can tell Raven is at the cusp of her orgasm too, "A-Anya is that your? Raven gently questions, groaning at the random jerking of Anyas hips, "cum inside me"

Suddenly Anya stills, sweating and noting the red hand-print once more, smirking and slapping the raw flesh, hard, digging her nails in and involuntarily growling when Raven trembled erotically beneath her and began dripping wetness down Anya's thighs, grunting as she started her pace up again, this time feeling sharp pains as her hips spasm, releasing Raven's hand and dragging her nails over Raven's breast, then rubbing Raven's clit viciously with each stroke, as the knot pushes in further and finally out into Raven, pouring cum into the smaller girl, Raven chokes out a cry, her own orgasm finally turns her into a whimpering mess and falling limp below Anya, who carried on softly rutting into the girl until exhaustion, and still buried inside of Raven, lay motionless beside her, pulling Raven in, cuddling for the first time and relaxing with her.

 


End file.
